


one more love song

by twicelucky



Category: GOT7
Genre: Hate to Love, M/M, kind of fake dating, radio show au, you know the drill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-10-17 08:58:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17557325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twicelucky/pseuds/twicelucky
Summary: Yugyeom and Jinyoung host a radio show every Thursday evening where they g̶i̶v̶e̶ ̶r̶e̶l̶a̶t̶i̶o̶n̶s̶h̶i̶p̶ ̶a̶d̶v̶i̶c̶e̶ ̶a̶n̶d̶ ̶f̶i̶g̶h̶t̶ ̶w̶i̶t̶h̶ ̶e̶a̶c̶h̶ ̶o̶t̶h̶e̶r̶ ̶ fall in love.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this is from an idea on Twitter I had back in literally March of 2018. And it's only just now coming to fruition. I'm sorry. You probably know by now that I'm a piece of shit. 
> 
> Follow me @twiceluckyy on Twitter if you want. I'd love to say hey! :D Okay, shameless self-plug done, on to the fic!
> 
> Fic title from the song of the same name by Mac DeMarco.

"-and I just don't want to be seen as a bad boyfriend, you know?"

"Hmm, well I think if you kept calling her like that, you'd be annoying her." Yugyeom says thoughtfully.

"And if there's one thing Yugyeom knows, it's how to annoy people." Jinyoung says smoothly, glaring at Yugyeom.

"Thank you Jinyoung-ssi." Yugyeom says sarcastically, glaring back. In the booth, he can see Jaebum and Jackson rolling their eyes.

"You're always welcome." Jinyoung replies smugly. "I love-"

"We'll go to the last track of the night now, a new song from Chamsom. We hope you have a wonderful night, and we'll be back next Thursday here on 104.2." Yugyeom interrupts, ignoring the flick on his arm that Jinyoung gives him.

"Good night world! This has been Lost and Found Radio with your hosts, Yugyeom and Jinyoung! We'll see you soon!" Jinyoung finishes, the same routine they've been following since they began the show a year ago.

The song starts, and they both mute their mics.

"Thanks for that." Yugyeom says bitterly. "I was trying to give good advice. You don't have to undermine everything I say."

"Don't I?" Jinyoung replies back just as bitterly. "I'm the only one who can give good advice." Yugyeom bites his cheek to avoid snipping back.

"As much as I'd love to stay and chat, I've got to go home and feed my fish." He says with a shit eating sneer.

"You don't have a fish." Jinyoung says.

"I do now." Yugyeom says. "Not that you ever pay attention to me." He storms out of the booth before Jinyoung can say anything else or Yugyeom can punch him.

\--

They've been fighting like this since they started the show.

They were just lowly interns when they met, and managed to fight in front of an entire AGM. But instead of firing them, the station manager thought it would be funny to have them guest-host a show when the host was out of town. Just like everyone expected, they spent the whole time bickering. Yugyeom has never gotten along with Jinyoung, like ever. From the very first time they met at a station meeting they've been like cats and dogs, and even though they have to tone down their enmity sometimes for the sake of getting things done, the heart of their relationship is fundamentally argumentative.

It isn't Yugyeom's fault that Jinyoung is a piece of shit who seems keen on honing in on all his insecurities whenever they're in the same room. Maybe it's slightly Yugyeom's fault that he just snaps back at Jinyoung, but he has his self-esteem to maintain. And now it's just the way that they are.  
  
Their first show got okay ratings, nothing out of the ordinary for the regular show, but the next day the recorded clips of their show went viral. Yugyeom honestly doesn't even know how it started, but somehow they blew up. Their fighting went over oddly well with the public. The comments praised their relationship -- describing it as something different and new for nighttime radio.

So they got assigned their own show, on Thursdays from eight to eleven at night, one of the prime time shows, and by some strange move of fate, their show gets great ratings. There's something about the way that Yugyeom and Jinyoung fight that listeners love. They're polar opposites -- Jinyoung is the petty and pensive one, and Yugyeom is the loud and goofy one. The premise of their show is that they have listeners call in and ask questions, somehow usually about relationships, and then Jinyoung and Yugyeom give their opinions. It usually means arguments -- which their producers Jaebum and Jackson assure means a more comprehensive answer, and higher ratings. They play some music sometimes, but the most popular tune in times are when Jinyoung and Yugyeom are talking (fighting).

Yugyeom really doesn't understand it. He doesn't understand the appeal of listening to two people who don't get along host a radio show, but apparently it's a hit. He and Jinyoung have gone from fetching coffees and making stationary runs to being of the shows that draws listeners into the station. He really doesn't get it. But yet he can't say that he's complaining. He's always loved radio, always wanted to have a show that even just one person tuned in to listen to. So for him to have achieved so much more than that so early in his career feels like a huge achievement -- even if he has to share it with Park Jinyoung. 

Yugyeom supposes that his only blessing is that they never hang out outside of work. As soon as the ON AIR sign goes off, Jinyoung barely even looks at him. It isn't the ideal situation for coworkers, but it's what he and Jinyoung have to work with.

\--

The only problem is that Jinyoung is nice to the people that he does like. He's a loyal friend -- answering calls, picking people up from the airport at ungodly hours, supporting their endeavours.

He helps elderly people across the street. He smiles at babies and small children. He donates money to charity every month. He pushes for the radio station to get involved in charity work too.

And on top of it all, he has a stupidly handsome face and fit body.

It just isn't fair, Yugyeom thinks. He doesn't understand what he did in a past life to make Park Jinyoung hate him so much.

\--

Yugyeom is coming into the building one day for work when he sees Jinyoung talking to a girl. A very pretty girl, Yugyeom notes. She's laughing at something that Jinyoung said, and Jinyoung is leaning in slightly. His body language is suggesting attraction, and his stupid eye crinkles are on full display.

An ugly sensation twists in Yugyeom's chest. He has absolutely zero reason to be uneasy by. He doesn't even know if Jinyoung is single. They don't talk about anything outside of work. Jinyoung could be married and Yugyeom would have no clue.

Yugyeom averts his eyes and continues on his way into the office, gripping his phone harder than usual.

\--

"I'm going to get something to eat from the cafeteria. Do you want anything?" He asks Jinyoung later that day, just a simple off-hand question. A question that normal coworkers would ask each other.

"Why would I want something you got for me?" Jinyoung asks in response, quirking an eyebrow and cocking his head. His tone is even more acerbic than usual, and they aren't even on air. Yugyeom was silly to even think that Jinyoung would respond like a normal person.

"Right. Never mind." Yugyeom mutters, and shoves past Jinyoung to get out the door, grateful that he's taller and broader than Jinyoung so he can actually shove him hard.

He stalks into the hallway, flushing red with anger. More than anything though, Yugyeom feels dumb. He shouldn't have even asked. Of course Jinyoung would be rude to him. How stupid of him to even think that Jinyoung would be anything otherwise.

He gets a choco shake from the cafeteria, and makes his way slowly back down to the studio, trying to calm down before he has to get back to work.

When he finds his way back to the studio, Jinyoung is engrossed in some kind of work. Yugyeom doesn't even know, and he doesn't want to ask. Jinyoung already snapped at him. Yugyeom might be a masochist, but he has limits for a day.

Yugyeom picks up the outline for the next show and says goodbye to Jaebum and Jackson, careful not to alert Jinyoung to his presence. He doesn't want Jinyoung to get mad at him again.

He doesn't know why he even tries. Jinyoung never does. Yugyeom is always the one to reach out, the one to ask if Jinyoung wants something, if Jinyoung needs any help. And Jinyoung just snaps at him.

\--

"Hey, so. We were thinking of something." Jaebum says the next week at their production meeting. Yugyeom is still mad at Jinyoung, and Jinyoung isn't even looking at Yugyeom.

"Something?" Yugyeom asks. He is already getting a bad feeling.

"Specifically, we were thinking of running a contest." Jackson says.

"A contest?" Jinyoung asks. "What for?"

"The contest is for one of your listeners to win a date with Jinyoung." Jaebum replies.

"Hey, what about Yugyeom?"

"I don't have to go on a date with a random." Yugyeom says, shrugging. "Have fun Jinyoung!" He adds with a shit-eating grin and watches with satisfaction as Jinyoung flips him off.

"This isn't fair!"

"How isn't it?" Jaebum asks. "Yugyeom will get an opportunity to go on a date with someone another time."

"I will?" Yugyeom squawks out.

"If this goes well." Jaebum amends.

"It will." Jackson says.

"Why didn't anyone ask me?" Jinyoung asks.

"Because no one cares?" Yugyeom says.

"Shut up!" Jinyoung says.

"Both of you need to relax." Jaebum says placatingly. "It'll be good for listeners! You always give relationship advice more than anything else, so this is a natural thing. It'll be fun!"

"How will it be fun?" Jinyoung asks.

"It'll be fun for me." Yugyeom replies, smirking at Jinyoung.

"Hmm." Jackson says.  
  
\--

The jazz song fades out.

"We have some exciting news today." Yugyeom starts off. "We always give relationship advice on Lost and Found, and now we have something fun for our listeners."

"We are hosting a contest for the first time on this show." Jinyoung continues. "We are offering a chance for one of our listeners to win a date with me."

"That's right. You'll get to go on a date with Park Jinyoung. What worse?" Yugyeom says and Jinyoung pinches his arm. "Ouch!"

"You get to go on a date with me, and ask me whatever you want. We'll record it for the website, and we can even broadcast it later if there's interest."

"We thought it would be a good idea to get more listener involvement." Yugyeom elaborates. "All the details are on our website! And social media and everything. It's all online so go check it out! And now, we're playing Negative Gemini."

The next song comes on. Jinyoung mutes his mic.

"I don't like this." He says darkly to Yugyeom.

"I had nothing to do with this." Yugyeom replies. "Don't glare at me."

"Whatever." Jinyoung says and picks up his cellphone, ignoring Yugyeom like usual.

\--

The day of picking the contest winner arrives.

"Alright. Today is the day." Yugyeom says dramatically. "The day you've all been waiting for."

"The day we pick a winner for our contest." Jinyoung continues.

"You can't see but Jinyoung is terribly excited." Yugyeom says. "He hasn't spoken of anything else since we announced the contest." Technically, Yugyeom thinks, that isn't a lie because he doesn't speak to Jinyoung about anything but work. "So now we're going to pick a winner!"

"Here I go." Jinyoung says and reaches into the basket with the name of all the contestants in it.

Yugyeom watches him rummages around in the basket and pulls out a slip of paper. Jinyoung unfolds it carefully and his mouth falls open.

"The winner is... Kim Yugyeom?" Jinyoung says, turning to face the booth. Yugyeom looks at the winning paper. It does in fact have his name on it.

"How weird that you won a date with someone who has the same name as me." Yugyeom says with a laugh. "That's hilarious."

"Uh, isn't this your email address?" Jinyoung asks, and tilts to show the message. It is Yugyeom's work email address. His jaw drops.

"I think there must be some kind of mistake." Yugyeom says with a laugh. "Let's talk to the producers." He looks in the booth and both Jackson and Jaebum are shaking their heads. He looks over to Jinyoung who looks just as surprised. "Here is a track I've been enjoying lately from Lim Kim, and we'll be right back." He adds, and mutes their mics, gesturing for Jackson and Jaebum to get in the recording booth.

"It's not a mistake." Jaebum says as soon as he and Jackson walk in the door. "Jackson and I picked it out together so it's legitimate."

"But I didn't enter my name in the contest." Yugyeom says slowly.

"Someone else must've." Jackson says, waving a hand like it's no big deal. "Weird huh?"

"Very weird." Yugyeom says. "I don't know who would do that."

"Isn't this a problem? One of our listeners was supposed to win." Jinyoung says, eyebrows furrowed. "Won't they think this is unfair?"

"Not if we film the date for our website and our viewers can see the two of you fighting on your date." Jaebum says in a revelatory tone. "This could work out well!"

"I don't know about this." Jinyoung says in a low voice. He doesn't look very enthused about this idea at all. Yugyeom has to say that he agrees. Except...

"I'm fine with it." Yugyeom says after a few seconds. "It'll probably be popular." Jinyoung's eyes snap to him.

"What?"

"It could be successful." Jackson says with a grin. "Now go back on air and announce that it isn't a mistake when the song is over, and that we're going to record your date."

"This really doesn't seem like a good idea." Jinyoung says with a frown.

"I think this is a great idea." Jaebum says in response with a grin. "Come on. Think of the views! Imagine the fights you'll get up to on a date!"

"Sounds amazing." Jinyoung mutters. "What about Yugyeom's girlfriend?"

"My what now?" Yugyeom asks.

"Your girlfriend!"

"Uh. I don't have one?" Yugyeom answers and Jackson coughs.

"But I thought you-"

"He's single!" Jaebum bursts out. "So unbelievably single."

"Huh." Jinyoung says. "Good to know."

"Alright. The song is just about over." Jackson says. "Looks like we're good to go!"

The Lim Kim song ends. Yugyeom braces himself.

"So. It looks like the winner is Kim Yugyeom, my co-host. You lovely listeners will get to see us go on a date!" Jinyoung says, and it just shows how good he is at acting that he can pretend to sound excited while glaring at Yugyeom the whole time.

Yugyeom is fucked.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY BIRTHDAY JESS! I'm sorry this is late... This fic has gotten away from me!!!! 💕💕💕💕💕💖💖💖💖🎂🎂🎂🎂

  
"Next Saturday is D-Day!" Jackson says enthusiastically.

"Huh?" Yugyeom asks.

"Date Day." Jaebum clarifies.

"Oh good." Yugyeom says, dread filling his stomach.

"We ran a poll." Jaebum replies. "And it looks like the people have spoken on your itinerary."

"Itinerary?" Jinyoung asks. "What are you talking about?"

"For your date!" Jackson crows. Yugyeom sends a panicked look to Jinyoung who sends a panicked look right back.

"We have an itinerary?" Yugyeom asks in disbelief.

"Yes! You're starting off with a classic river walk to get to know each other, then going to dinner!"

"Great." Jinyoung grumbles. "I didn't realize it was an all day event."

"Just half the day." Jackson corrects. "And think how much content we'll get!"

"It's going to be great for our web traffic hits!" Jaebum replies with a grin.

Yugyeom thinks they both sound far too excited.

\--

He meets Jinyoung at the radio station just after lunch on D-Day. Jinyoung is dressed up in black pants and a simple button-down. He looks good, Yugyeom has to admit. Yugyeom hadn't put any effort into his appearance -- he's just wearing black jeans and a baggy sweater like always. He didn't want to give anyone any ideas. It's already bad enough that he's attracted to Jinyoung, he thinks.

Jinyoung waves reluctantly and Yugyeom waves back.

"You're here!" He hears, and turns to see Jackson and Jaebum striding towards them. Yugyeom sighs.

"Let's get this over with." He says under his breath.

"It can't be that bad, can it?" Jinyoung asks. Yugyeom looks up, surprised that Jinyoung even heard him. He doesn't respond. He doesn't want to be on the receiving end of Jinyoung's barbs more than necessary.

"Alright!" Jaebum says. "Let's get started!"

\--

They wind up beside the Han River, among crowds of couples and families. Yugyeom notices they get a few strange looks, and more than a few looks of recognition, but people seem to leave them alone. He supposes that to an outsider he and Jinyoung are just one of the many couples out on a date on a beautiful Seoul spring day.

Jackson has a video camera, and Jaebum appears to be recording them on his phone here and there as they stroll along the river.

"Isn't it pretty?" Jinyoung asks. Yugyeom hums noncommitally. "I've never taken a date along the river."

"Why are you telling me this?" Yugyeom asks in response.

"Because you're my date today?"

"I was forced." Yugyeom clarifies. "But I guess... It is beautiful along here." He agrees. The trees are fresh green, and the sun is warm on his skin.

They wander for a little longer, and then Jackson pulls them aside to a greenspace.

"It's interview time." Jaebum explains.

"Huh?" Jinyoung and Yugyeom ask at the same time.

"We're going to get to know each other." Jackson exclaims, clapping his hands together excitedly. "We prepared a list of questions for you to ask each other!"

"Wow... You're really prepared." Jinyoung mutters.

"Someone has to be!" Jaebum replies. "Let's get started! We'll ask, like we're interviewing you, you can just sit on the grass and look couple-y."

"Aren't we supposed to interview each other?" Yugyeom asks.

"Couple-y?" Jinyoung asks.

"This is more fun! We get to ask the hard-hitting questions." Jackson replies, and Yugyeom becomes much more afraid. "And yes Jinyoung, couple-y. Leaning into each other and all that."

"Is this harassment?" Yugyeom asks and Jinyoung huffs out a laugh.

"No! Let's start off slow." Jaebum says and Yugyeom watches Jackson pull out the video camera. "Okay. Sit." He instructs and both Yugyeom and Jinyoung sit down on the grass beside each other." Good. Now move closer and Yugyeom rest your hand on the ground behind Jinyoung. Perfect. Then Jinyoung lean into Yugyeom's side."

"Wow! Perfect!" Jackson says. "Jinyoung, could you put your hand on Yugyeom's leg." Yugyeom watches in horror as Jinyoung does as Jackson says, coming to rest his hand on Yugyeom's thigh. "Great!" Yugyeom pauses for a moment to calm down. He can smell Jinyoung's cologne. He doesn't think he's ever noticed that Jinyoung has worn cologne before.

"Okay. First question.What was your first impression of each other?" Jaebum asks.

"Uh." Yugyeom says. "What?"

"What was your first impression of Jinyoung?"

"That he was annoying." Yugyeom answers without even thinking.

"Yugyeom!" Jackson chides. "Be serious."

"I don't know." Yugyeom admits. "I think we started fighting right away."

"Mmm, tension." Jaebum says. "So you thought there was chemistry between you two."

"What? No!" Yugyeom protests but both Jackson and Jaebum ignore him.

"Jinyoung, what was your first impression of Yugyeom?" Jaebum asks. Jinyoung pauses for a moment.

"That he was passionate about what he does." Yugyeom whips his head to the side to look at Jinyoung. Jinyoung looks entirely nonplussed.

"Great answer!" Jaebum says, smiling at Jinyoung. "Okay, Yugyeom, what kind of things do you like to do on dates?"

"Uh. Usually whatever my date wants to do." Yugyeom answers sheepishly. "I don't really plan. I like to go with the flow."

"Hmm. I like it, I like it. What about you Jinyoung?" Jackson asks.

"I like coffee dates. Something casual. I feel like it's easy to get to know someone with no pressure in a setting like that."

"Yugyeom -- what's your favourite feature of Jinyoung's?" Jackson asks.

"Uh. His..." Yugyeom tapers off, trying to say something other than Jinyoung's ass. "Eyes."

"Hmm, a romantic." Jackson says. "What about you Jinyoung? What's your favourite feature of Yugyeom's?"

"I like all his features." Jinyoung says and Yugyeom has to fight off a snort. As if, he thinks.

"Ah. You like everything about Yugyeom?"

"Yeah." Jinyoung replies, and squeezes Yugyeom's thigh. Yugyeom's breath hitches.

"Yugyeom... Stop playing hard to get." Jaebum says. "Jinyoung likes everything about you! Alright. Now -- Yugyeom, where do you see yourself in five years? Ten years? Married? Kids?"

"Wow. We're really going there." Yugyeom mutters. "In ten years I'll be thirty-five. I'd like to think that I'll be married. I wouldn't mind kids. And I'd hopefully still be doing radio." He answers.

"Would you be doing the same show?" Jinyoung asks. "With me?"

"I thought Jackson and Jaebum were asking the questions." Yugyeom says, heart pounding in his chest for no reason.

"Jinyoung can ask that. I think that's fair." Jackson replies.

"Uh. I guess." Yugyeom says. "We... have been successful." He adds carefully.

"Hmm." Jinyoung says. "As for me in ten years, I'd love to be married with kids. I think it would be fun. And doing radio of course, but I'd go home to my family at the end of the day."

"How sweet!" Jackson coos.

"Yeah." Jinyoung says, squeezing Yugyeom's thigh again. Yugyeom chokes on his own spit.

"I'm okay." He says, after coughing. Jinyoung pats him on the back.

"Good. Can't have you dying on me." Jinyoung says, and leans in closer to Yugyeom. It's almost too warm to have Jinyoung pressed into him like this, but Yugyeom can't bring himself to push Jinyoung off.

\--

After the interview is finished, Jinyoung and Yugyeom stand up so that Jaebum and Jackson can take couple photos of them.

This is how Yugyeom finds himself with his arms wrapped around Jinyoung from the back, hands splayed over Jinyoung's stomach possessively. Jackson is pretending to be a professional photographer and taking photos from all kinds of strange positions.

It feels almost as if Yugyeom and Jinyoung are a real couple. Almost.

But then Jinyoung turns around so that he's facing Yugyeom.

"What are you doing?" Yugyeom asks, trying not to look as panicked as he feels. Jinyoung hooks his arms around Yugyeom's neck. "Um. This really is workplace harassment." He squeaks out, but Jinyoung just leans closer.

"Relax. Think of the photos we'll get for the site and social media." Jinyoung assures him, but Yugyeom is sure that the photos will be ruined by him looking like he's constipated. "Put your hands on my waist." Yugyeom shakily does as Jinyoung says. He can't help but feel as if it feels oddly right -- the two of them standing here like this. Jinyoung hasn't said anything snarky to him in at least ten minutes, and he looks even more handsome in the sunshine.

"Perfect!" Jackson yells from somewhere in the background. Yugyeom rips his hands away, suddenly acutely aware of where he is and what he's just done. He's here for work, not to let his crush get worse.

\--

The photoshoot finishes after an agonizing time, Yugyeom thinks. Jackson and Jaebum force him and Yugyeom into all sorts of romantic positions, and it's awful. Yugyeom is forced to put his hands on Jinyoung, and Jinyoung wraps himself around Yugyeom naturally. It feels too real, Yugyeom thinks.

"We made a reservation at a restaurant that lots of our listeners said was really romantic." Jaebum says in the cab.

And Jaebum is true to his word. The restaurant is very romantic, Yugyeom has to admit. The tables are all set apart from each other, and the lighting is dim. On each table there are vases of white flowers, and candles for ambiance. The music is soft, soothing jazz.

Yugyeom orders a glass of red wine and short ribs. Jinyoung orders the same thing.

They chat about this and that, their feet brushing sometimes underneath the cramped table.

The food is good though, and Yugyeom finds himself more agreeable after a glass of wine.

"This hasn't been too bad, has it?" Jinyoung asks. Yugyeom looks up from his food to stare at Jinyoung.

"Uh." He manages to say.

"I'm glad you came with me." Jinyoung says. "Far better than a stranger."

"We don't really get along." Yugyeom replies.

"But still. Today hasn't been completely terrible."

Yugyeom is stunned into silence for the rest of the meal. He can feel the weight of Jinyoung's gaze on him but he doesn't dare look up.

"I can pay." Jinyoung says suavely, once the bill has appeared.

"Or I can pay." Yugyeom replies.

"I'm older."

"I won the date." Yugyeom says.

"I'll pay." Jinyoung says insistently. He slides his debit card across the counter. The waitress eyes them curiously.

"I'll pay." Jaebum says. Yugyeom had forgotten that Jaebum and Jackson were sat at the table adjacent to theirs. "It's on the station."

"Fine." Yugyeom and Jinyoung say in unison.

They wander out onto the street afterwards.

"Ice cream?" Jinyoung asks, gesturing towards the stand across the street. "You like chocolate things." Yugyeom is flabbergasted that Jinyoung noticed.

"Uh. Sure." He says, stuttering slightly. Jinyoung puts his hand on the small of Yugyeom's back and walks them across the street.

"A chocolate ice cream and a vanilla ice cream please." Jinyoung says to the woman working, and offers a ten thousand won note before Yugyeom can even protest.

"Wow." Yugyeom mutters. "You must be insufferable on dates with your chivalry."

"Girls love it."

"I'm so glad they do." Yugyeom says. "So why have you been single for three years then?"

"That's none of your business." Jinyoung splutters out.

"We're on a date." Yugyeom replies nonchalantly. "I think I get to know all the dirty details of your past relationships." Jinyoung coughs.

"Well. I just haven't been successful. People always... Never mind."

Yugyeom has no desire to push the conversation further.

They eat their ice cream as they walk down the block. Jinyoung is eating slowly, Yugyeom notices. Slow enough for the ice cream to melt and transfer to a white smudge beside Jinyoung's mouth.

"You have ice cream on your face." Yugyeom says.

"Oh. Whoops." Jinyoung says, wiping the wrong side of his mouth. Before he can even stop himself Yugyeom reaches a finger up to wipe it off. Jinyoung is staring at him as he does this.

"Wrong side." Yugyeom says quietly.

"Thanks." Jinyoung says.

Out the corner of his eye, Yugyeom can see Jackson and Jaebum leaving too, looking back at them as if they're waiting for something to happen.

"I'm off then." Yugyeom says after Jinyoung has finished his ice cream cone.

"Goodnight Yugyeom." Jinyoung says with a strange expression on his face.

"Goodnight Jinyoung." Yugyeom finds himself saying back, before turning to leave.

\--

The feedback to their special edition is amazing. Yugyeom sits in front of his laptop and watches the comments pour in.

Among the usual comments talking about them making fun of each other, there are a lot of them talking about the tension between Yugyeom and Jinyoung. Yugyeom initially thinks this is in reference to their usual tension, born out of dislike of each other. But then he sees the first comment that asks when he and Jinyoung will just admit their feelings for one another, and he realizes that their listeners are talking about a different kind of tension altogether.

He sees more than one comment asking if anyone thinks that Yugyeom and Jinyoung have kissed. Yugyeom shuts his laptop.

\--

Jackson corners Yugyeom when he goes into work on Monday to go through the new song releases.

"Come out with me." Jackson wheedles, and Yugyeom knows that he's playing a losing game. As soon as Jackson's pouting face comes out, the person on the receiving end is helpless.

He finds himself in the convenience store around the corner, eating ramen with cheese on top.

"This is what you mean by going out?" Yugyeom asks, stirring in the sauce.

"We blew our budget on your date this weekend." Jackson says. "Besides, who are you to complain?"

"Okay! Okay!" Yugyeom concedes.

"So. What's new with you?" Jackson asks then, in a conspiratorial voice. Yugyeom looks around to make sure that he isn't being recorded or something.

"We saw each other this morning." Yugyeom answers slowly.

"Even so." Jackson replies with a shrug. "Humour me."

Yugyeom pauses and blinks at Jackson.

"Really." He says, chewing his noodles. "Nothing is new."

"But what about Jinyoung?"

"I don't know. What about him?"

"You like him." Jackson says slowly.

"No." Yugyeom replies, but his heart is racing.

"No. You do." Jackson says, and then his eyes soften. "Holy shit, you like someone who hates you. Holy fuck."

"I don't like him." Yugyeom insists. "I just... think he's attractive."

"Hmm." Jackson says. "I can definitely understand that. He is pretty handsome."

"Yeah." Yugyeom says. "But that's all."

"Is that really all?" Jackson asks.

"Yeah." Yugyeom says. "Really."

"So the fake date must've been rough then hmm?"

"No." Yugyeom lies. "It was fine."

"Is that why you were panicking the whole time?"

"What?" Yugyeom sputters. "I wasn't panicking!"

"You were totally panicking." Jackson says with a laugh. "It was slightly hilarious."

"Don't make fun of me." Yugyeom says with a pout. "And don't tell Jinyoung."

"I won't." Jackson promises. "He needs to figure it out himself."

"Figure what out?"

"That you two would be perfect for one another." Jackson clarifies.

"What?" Yugyeom asks. "Are you forgetting that we hate each other?"

"That isn't quite true though, is it?" Jackson asks, tone light. "Here. Let me show you something."

"If it's your nudes I don't want to see them?" Yugyeom says and Jackson scoffs.

"No. Please. Jaebum is the only one to see those. This is something else." Jackson says and pulls his phone out.

He starts playing a video. A video of Yugyeom and Jinyoung's date the weekend before. It starts off the way that Yugyeom remembered -- with them walking awkwardly. But quickly, the video shows some things that Yugyeom didn't see that day. It shows Jinyoung staring at Yugyeom when he isn't looking. It shows Jinyoung reaching for contact first. It shows Jinyoung batting his eyelashes at Yugyeom. It looks... it looks like Jinyoung has a crush on Yugyeom.

"You're a good editor if you managed to make this look like Jinyoung likes me back." Yugyeom says coldly, feeling a rush of anger come over him. "I'll see you later."

He leaves with his heart pounding. It's stupid really, how the only person that he's had a crush on in the last five years has been the person that he gets along with the least. He has to be a supreme masochist. There must be something seriously wrong with him if Park Jinyoung is the person who makes his heart flutter.

\--

Thursday is when things go to shit.

The theme of the show is spending time with loved ones, which should've been Yugyeom's first warning sign. He's in a daze through most of it, answering perfunctorily. Jinyoung can hardly keep his eyes off of Yugyeom. Yugyeom can't understand why. Jinyoung is still just as rude as always, making jokes about his need of a haircut, about his denim on denim outfit. But nothing about their date. It's peculiar.

"There has to be some regret remaining so there is such thing as a next time." Jinyoung is saying, and Yugyeom can only stare. He can only stare at how good looking Jinyoung is, but beyond that, how sincere he looks as he says those words. "Right Yugyeom-ah?"

"Yes. Yeah." Yugyeom replies quickly, his tongue heavy in his mouth.

"With that, we'll leave you tonight with one last song. I hope you enjoy, but that you feel as though you need to tune in next week."

"We'll see you next week." Yugyeom says, blood ringing in his ears. The final song starts playing. Yugyeom rips off his headphones, and stands up to leave.

"You're leaving already?" Jinyoung asks, turning off the microphones.

"Yeah." Yugyeom answers, not saying anything else. He grabs his backpack, and strides to the door.

In two seconds he's out, and it feels good. He needs to be away from Jinyoung, or he really thinks that he's going to go crazy.

"Yugyeom!" He can hear from behind him, but he just walks faster. He doesn't want to talk to Jinyoung right now -- not at all. Not when Jinyoung is acting like this. Like Yugyeom has even the semblance of a chance.

Somehow, Jinyoung appears in front of Yugyeom before the radio station doors, panting.

"Where are you going?" Jinyoung asks.

"Uh, home?" Yugyeom answers.

"Oh." Jinyoung says, blinking several times.

"Where are you going?"

"I thought I'd go get some dinner. I'm craving jokbal."

"That sounds good." Yugyeom says. He hasn't had jokbal in ages-

"Yeah. Uh. Look, I was going to ask if you wanted to come with me?" Jinyoung blurts out.

"Oh." Yugyeom says, trying not to look too excited. Jinyoung chews on his lip. "Yeah. Okay."

"Really?"

"Sure." Yugyeom says.

\--

They go to dinner together and there's something still a little awkward hovering in between them. Yugyeom doesn't quite know what that is. His mind goes back to the video Jackson showed him.

They make it through the meal without arguing too much. Too much.

"What are you doing later?" Jinyoung asks when they're done eating.

"Why do you care?" Yugyeom asks, more out of principle than anything.

"Just making conversation." Jinyoung answers. Yugyeom hums.

"I'm just going to wash my hands quick." Yugyeom says, and puts some cash down on the table. "In case the waitress comes back before I do." He adds, and makes his escape.

The money is still on the table when he comes back.

"I paid." Jinyoung says nonchalantly. "It isn't a big deal."

"Oh. Uh, thanks then." Yugyeom says.

"I'll let you pay for gas. If I can drive you home?"

"Oh that's fine." Yugyeom answers absently. "I was going to take the train."

"I can drive you home." Jinyoung says.

"I don't want to inconvenience you." Yugyeom replies.

"I don't mind. Really." Jinyoung says.

"Okay." Yugyeom agrees. He lets Jinyoung lead him out to the car.

It's uncomfortably silent for the first ten minutes, until Jinyoung suddenly pulls the car to the side of a quiet street.

"What are you doing?" Yugyeom asks. Jinyoung unclips his seatbelt. "I can call a cab-"

"Shut up Yugyeom." Jinyoung say, his face suddenly right in front of Yugyeom's.

"What are you doing?" He whispers.

"Kissing you." Jinyoung whispers back, and presses his lips softly onto Yugyeom's. Yugyeom freezes up completely. He can't even believe what Jinyoung is doing. Jinyoung who hates him. Jinyoung -- who takes every possible opportunity to make fun of him, to degrade him, and to make sure that everyone knows how much he doesn't like Yugyeom -- is kissing him. His lips are slightly chapped against Yugyeom's own, and his hands are hovering awkwardly at his side, like he doesn't know what to do with them. Yugyeom realizes that he should probably close his eyes.

Jinyoung sighs slightly and leans into Yugyeom. Yugyeom doesn't know what to do with his hands. He doesn't know what to do with his whole body, really. He goes to pull away, but Jinyoung moves to kiss him again, and pulls him in so that he can't get away.

Jinyoung has no reason to be kissing him. No reason at all. He hates Yugyeom.

Yugyeom realizes exactly what has just happened. He pulls away from Jinyoung with a start. Jinyoung opens his eyes and looks surprised. He tries to lean in again, but Yugyeom stays firm.

"Stop that." He says, pushing Jinyoung further away.

"What?" Jinyoung asks with an unmistakable pout.

"This hasn't been a prank has it?" He asks, because he really doesn't think that his heart could handle it if it was.

"No." Jinyoung says.

"I don't know what's going on. Did someone tell you to do this?"

"What? Why would they?"

"Why wouldn't they?" Yugyeom asks, and realization sets in. "Oh my god I was a fool."

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about this!" Yugyeom says, pointing between the two of them. "I'm talking about you making fun of me!"

"I'm not making fun of you." Jinyoung replies in a low voice.

"I need to go." Yugyeom says, feeling absolute shame and embarassment come over him.

"Go where?" Jinyoung asks.

"Away from you!" Yugyeom answers, and swings open the car door.

"Gyeom!"

"Don't call me that." Yugyeom says, feeling hot tears spill out of his eyes. He literally sprints away, as fast as his legs can take him from Jinyoung. He feels so ashamed of himself. He can hear Jinyoung shouting but he just knows that he needs to get away.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hate this :-) Bon appetite.

Yugyeom calls into work the next week to say that he's sick. He's only ever done that once before in the history of Lost and Found Radio.

But he just can't do it. Jinyoung has gone too far this time. Every time Yugyeom replays that stupid, stupid kiss over in his head, the same feelings of nausea and shame come over him. He was nothing but a play toy for Jinyoung. He had a crush on Jinyoung and Jinyoung just thought of him as something to use.

Yugyeom wonders if he's going to need to quit his job.

\--

On the Saturday after he skips work, there's pounding on his apartment door at one in the morning.

It's Jinyoung.

"How do you know where I live?" Yugyeom asks when he opens the door.

"I know where you live!" Jinyoung says nonsensically.

"Yes but how?" Yugyeom asks exasperatedly.

"You look cute in those pajamas." Jinyoung says and Yugyeom looks down to realize that he's wearing pajamas with ducks on them. Just his luck.

"What are you doing here?" He asks with a heavy sigh. "Please just leave me alone."

"I need to talk to you." Jinyoung replies, swaying slightly on his feet.

"You're drunk. You need to go home." Yugyeom corrects.

"Yugyeom!" Jinyoung bursts out. "You're so dumb!"

"If you came here just to call me names then you can go. I'm not interested in being harassed outside of work."

"I didn't. I swear." Jinyoung says, pointing a shaky finger at Yugyeom. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Tell you what?"

"Tell me!" Jinyoung says and sways slightly on his feet.

"Go home Jinyoung." Yugyeom says, and he must sound as miserable as he feels because Jinyoung takes a look at him and turns around.

\--

Yugyeom gets a text from Jinyoung the next morning apologizing for his behaviour the night before

\--

Yugyeom goes to work the next Thursday and blatantly ignores Jinyoung during the planning and pre-recording sections. Then he leaves before the show, something he doesn't usually do. He gets back just in time for the show, and packs up immediately when it's over.

"Yugyeom, can I talk to you?" Jinyoung asks as Yugyeom is shoving the last of his belongings into his baf.

"I'm busy." Yugyeom says, not even bothering to make eye contact.

"Doing what?"

"Not talking to you. Gotta go!" Yugyeom says and speeds off. He can hear Jinyoung sigh behind him, but Yugyeom just keeps on walking.

\--

"Can you please just talk to Jinyoung?" Jaebum asks later that day when he calls Yugyeom, interrupting his alone time.

"What? No." He replies immediately.

"Do you know what he's going to say?"

"Yes." Yugyeom says. "And to be honest, I don't feel like having my self-esteem eviscerated even more than it already is."

"God... The two of you are perfect for each other." Jaebum mutters. "Okay. You need to talk to him."

"I don't need to do anything."

"You work together."

"And if I need to squeeze in just in time for work, and leave immediately after, then I will."

"Hmm. Sounds feasible."

"Shut up."

"Just talk to him hmm? It'll make your life easier."

\--

Yugyeom waits a week. He ignores Jinyoung except for when they need to talk to each other for the show, and forces either Jackson or Jaebum to be part of any conversations before and after. He can feel Jinyoung's eyes on him, and he knows that Jinyoung wants to talk to him but Yugyeom has made his mind up. If Jinyoung wants to talk to him, he's going to have to wait. Their conversation is going to be solely on Yugyeom's terms.

\--

After seven days, Yugyeom finds Jinyoung in the atrium at work .

"I want to talk to you." Yugyeom says. "Can we go for a walk?"

"Yeah. Of course!" Jinyoung replies.

They make their way outside, walking in silence for a while.

"You were so rude to me for so long." Yugyeom says finally. Jinyoung winces.

"I know. I know."

"It really hurt my feelings."

"I'm sorry Gyeom." Jinyoung says. "I'm so sorry. You didn't deserve that."

"You can understand then, why I was so confused when you kissed me." Yugyeom says. "You have to understand how I thought it was a joke." Jinyoung sighs heavily.

"I know. I'm sorry." Jinyoung says. "I was being selfish. I shouldn't have done that to you without apologizing. Without clarifying my feelings about you."

"Feelings about me?"

"Mmm."

"What... what feelings?" Yugyeom asks.

"I like you." Jinyoung says. "I like you Kim Yugyeom."

"Since when?" Yugyeom asks. "Since the date?"

"No." Jinyoung answers with a shake of his head. "Since we met basically."

"You're forgetting." Yugyeom says slowly. "You insulted me and my mother the day we met. Are you forgetting that?"

"No." Jinyoung replies. "I know I insulted you. But I liked you anyways."

"You're insane." Yugyeom says. "Why would you insult someone you liked?"

"Well. It seemed clear to me that you didn't like me. So I... I don't know. I gave up."

"You literally insulted me. How could I like you?"

"I don't know." Jinyoung admits with a sigh. "I was dumb."

"Yes. You were. And you were hurtful."

"Is there... do you think that I could ever make it up to you?" Jinyoung asks, without any hope in his voice.

"I... the worst part is that I still found you attractive." Yugyeom admits. "Even despite your assholery."

"Huh?" Jinyoung asks. "What?"

"I hated you. But I still found you attractive." Yugyeom repeats. Jinyoung's mouth drops open.

  
"I'm just... I'm really hoping that perhaps we could start over?" Yugyeom asks. "I... I don't think I'm ready to forgive you right now. But maybe..."

"In the future?" Jinyoung asks. Yugyeom nods. "Let's- let's take it slow then. Let's get to know each other as people. Not just as co-workers. Not as people who like each other."

"I never said I liked you." Yugyeom clarifies.

"Right." Jinyoung says. "So I have the chance to make you like me then?" Yugyeom finds himself agreeing to that line of reasoning.

"Fine." Yugyeom says. "Now... We should get back to work."

\--

It's strange now that they aren't at each others throats constantly. Yugyeom still bickers with Jinyoung for the show, but it loses the anger that was present before. And beforehand, they work together better. It's funny, Yugyeom thinks, that he and Jinyoung work quite well together. They've missed out on this, he realizes. They could've been so much more productive if they weren't both so dumb and blinded.

\--

A strange almost-friendship grows between them. It starts with Yugyeom bringing Jinyoung a coffee, and then it grows to Jinyoung driving Yugyeom home when they stay late at work one evening, and lunches together in the cafeteria. Yugyeom finds his urge to insult Jinyoung get smaller and smaller.

Jinyoung too, makes good on his promise to prove himself to Yugyeom. The barbs are gone, and now Yugyeom finds himself receiving compliments, and text messages. Now instead of watching from afar, he gets to be the one to get Jinyoung's smiles and support.

\--

And his crush only gets worse.

\--

"Will you go out for dinner with me?" Jinyoung asks one day and then flushes. "Just as friends."

"It... it could be a date." Yugyeom replies, turning just as red. "But you have to pay."

"Deal." Jinyoung agrees.

\--

At the end of their dinner together, Yugyeom stops Jinyoung outside the restaurant and kisses him.

"What?" Jinyoung asks when Yugyeom has pulled away. He looks shocked.

"Oops." Yugyeom says, and continues walking to the car. He's stopped by a hand on his wrist. "Huh?"

"You surprised me." Jinyoung says, and yanks Yugyeom closer to kiss him, much less chastely this time.

\--

"We could've been doing this all along." Jinyoung whispers later. "I'm sorry I was so dumb."

"I was dumb too." Yugyeom whispers back. "So we cancel out."

"We made it here eventually." Jinyoung agrees. "It took us long enough." Yugyeom kisses Jinyoung again, just a soft brush of lips. It's nothing like the bitter, acerbic words of the past between them. This is just affection.

"Will you... be mine?" Yugyeom asks.

Jinyoung kisses him again. It's answer enough.

\--

The next Thursday, Jinyoung is at the station ahead of Yugyeom. He's waiting in the employee lounge with takeout.

"I thought we could eat while we prepared for tonight." Jinyoung says. "Unless you already ate?"

"No I didn't. Thanks Jinyoung." Yugyeom says, blushing slightly. "You didn't need to."

"I know. But I wanted to." Jinyoung replies with a shrug. "Shall we go to the booth?"

"Sure." Yugyeom says. They walk over together to the studio in companionable silence.

Jackson and Jaebum are already inside, looking over the script for the show. They both look up at Yugyeom and Jinyoung coming into the studio together.

"Uh. Is something wrong?" Jackson asks.

"You two seem..." Jaebum continues.

"Nothing's wrong." Yugyeom replies, blinking at them.

"Er. Right." Jaebum says. "Well. We'll see you later." He drags Jackson off leaving Yugyeom and Jinyoung alone.

Yugyeom starts laughing first. Jinyoung joins in shortly afterwards.

"Oh no." Jinyoung says through giggles. "I think we've traumatized them."

"God forbid we ever get along in front of them." Yugyeom says.

"What do you think they'd do if I kissed you?" Jinyoung asks.

"Want to find out?" Yugyeom asks.

"We'll for the perfect moment to catch them off guard." Jinyoung answers, but he leans in and kisses Yugyeom quickly anyways.

\--

The ON AIR sign lights up, and they're bickering like always but Yugyeom is holding Jinyoung's hand under the table, and Jinyoung is squeezing Yugyeom's knee with his other hand.

"Goodnight everyone." Yugyeom says. "I hope Jinyoung has a terrible night, and that the rest of you have a lovely week."

"See you all next Thursday. This has been Lost and Found radio." Jinyoung says, quirking a smile at Yugyeom. "I know that I'm going to make sure that Yugyeom is going to have a long night." He adds, waggling his eyebrows at Yugyeom, and drawing out the word 'long'.

"Bye!" Yugyeom squeaks. "And don't listen to Jinyoung! Ever!"

Their mics are muted.

"Don't listen to me?" Jinyoung asks. "Not even if I say-"

"Stop that." Yugyeom says. "I love you too though. Drive me home?"

"Why? Are you going to invite me in?"

"Only if you're good." Yugyeom mutters.


End file.
